


It feels like we met 80 years ago

by Crowliphale



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, Gay, Half-Human, M/M, Semi-human, mostly everyone is gay, these boyos are 17 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowliphale/pseuds/Crowliphale
Summary: Daffy Duck has found himself at the most infamous high school in Hollywood- LHS (Looney High School). He's pretty sure he's doomed- until he meets Bugs Bunny. The school rebel... with a heart of gold. How will the story unfold? We'll just have to find out...!





	1. Who...?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is a rewrite of an old fic i did... unnecessary for you to know this, but maybe if i get enough reads i'll post the drafts!

Nice going Daffy. LHS, of all places? He might as well have sold his soul by this point. Sure, people did tend to be a little more successful in Hollywood, but LHS? No way. This school was practically the anti-Harvard. Its graduation rates were so low that they made the percentage of artists with self-esteem look like a joke.

Not only that, but LHS stood for _Looney High School._ Daffy was going to a school literally named after people who went to mental wards. Who in their right mind would decide to load that kind of stress on high schoolers? An insane person, that’s who.

At the very least Daffy had managed to skim by under the radar for terrible teachers. He hadn’t actually met any of these infamous people, but he’d heard stories in great enough detail to have actually been there. _Names to avoid; Ms. Pussycat, Dr. Wile E., Mrs. Witch… _the list seemed to go on forever. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he started dropping his books.

He stumbled forward to catch them, and his face made a B-line for someone’s neck. Soon, from the extremely crowded hallway, his body joined his head in being about 0 inches away from someone.

“what the-“

“omigosh I-I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do that, uh- sorry-“ he tried to step back but the people behind him weren’t budging. He was still an uncomfortable distance from the stranger, but at least there wasn’t any more skin-on-skin contact. “Um, I’ve really gotta go, bye, eh- person!” he squirmed around the tall guy (Daffy had just now noticed the guy’s height. Daffy was average for a 17-year-old, so if the other guy was his age, he must’ve had a pretty weird growth spurt.) and went for his next class. He had four classes a day, so he was going to 2nd period now.

The teacher seemed nice in Language arts, but Daffy knew better than to judge the teachers while they were still acting the part for the first-day kids. Her name was Ms. Gonzalez.

They mainly just watched videos and got syllabi for their parents to sign, so Daffy didn’t pay much attention. Porky leaned over to him mid-class, though. “w-w-whatcha drawin?”

Porky was whispering, but the sudden attention got Daffy to focus. He’d been absent-mindedly doodling, so he was just letting his mind wander, and-

_Oh no._

Daffy had drawn- in exaggerated detail, of course- the guy from earlier.

“wh-wh-who is that?” Porky might as well just sit on Daffy at this point.

“Um- nobody- just, a, uh, guy I saw in the halls!” he wasn’t lying about that part.

“e-e-e-eh, does D-D-Da-Daffy have a c-c-_crush?_” Porky taunted.

“shut up,” Daffy scribbled out the drawing and started ignoring Porky.

At the end of class, it was their lunch period (technically making each day a 5 period day, but lets not go into specifics) and the cafeteria was already packed. Daffy found himself to not be hungry, so he looked for a place to sit.

Wouldn’t you know it, the only spot left that wasn’t next to or near a bully was right in front of stranger face._ I should really give him a better nickname._ He stood for a moment, and then decided what the hell, he’d already come into physical contact with this guy, surely things couldn’t get any weirder. He sat down in front of stranger face.


	2. He Seems Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice chat and an old friend can always fix a problem.
> 
> right?

“um, hi. This looks like the only safe spot to sit, so…” Stranger face perked up at his voice and looked directly at him.

“oh, hey, it’s book guy.” That startled Daffy. Sure, he’d given this guy a nickname too, but he hadn’t expected Stranger face to even remember him, or at least care enough to give him a name.

“ah, sorry, forgot about that, Stranger face” stranger face’s brow furrowed

“are you saying that’s the only name you could think of in the past hour and a half? I was thinking it could be something more like ‘tall guy’ or ‘bunny ears’ or something.” He actually looked a little disappointed.

“ah- well, I mean, surely your real name can’t be worse than that though, right? At least your nickname sets a low bar” he adjusted his glasses slightly. “I don’t really think Daffy quite lives up to ‘book guy’ though”

“Daffy? Your name is Daffy?” oh no. Had Daffy just started making friends with a jerk? “that’s… relatable, in a way”

What.

“actually, my name is Bugs, so I guess we both have easy pickings!” Daffy did a relapse. _This guy, _who was sitting in front of him, leather jacket and all, _was relatable? _Nope. No way. It wasn’t possible for someone like that to happen. Daffy stiffened up again, and Bugs noticed.

“Oh, by the way, this fell out of your bag earlier-“ he reached into his pocket and produced a small choker necklace made of pearls. _Daffy’s _choker necklace, actually. Daffy grabbed it.

“Oh! I had no clue it even fell out-“ He put the choker on this time, seeing as his next two classes were guaranteed bully-free. “you’re a nicer guy than I thought you were.”

Hold up. Did he just…? Bugs’ ears did prick up a bit, and his expression went from ‘cool guy’ to ‘what’ so that can only mean…

“did I say that out loud?” Bugs’ face really changed this time.

Then he started _laughing_. Daffy would usually feel like shit about someone laughing at him, but… this laughter was different.

Before they knew it, they were both a giggling mess. A few of the other teens awkwardly glanced at them, but they didn’t care. When Daffy finally calmed down enough to use his words, the bell rang. Great. Bugs was the first to get up.

“well, I’ve gotta go. Um… well, here’s my email if you need it- I guess…” He was acting more nervous than before as he handed Daffy a piece of paper (with numbers and letters written down in it-could-be-better handwriting), but it didn’t matter. At least now Daffy could contact him if he wanted to-

He just met this guy. Literally, they met today. And he already had his number. He was gonna get raped, wasn’t he? Or killed. Maybe even both.

He stuck the paper in his jacket pocket. “I should get going too. Um, what classes do you have next?”

”let’s see… I think I’ve got science and then music. You?”

“Art and-“ he paused for a moment. Really? “Music.” Why was music on there? He did sign up for art and theater, but-

“what’s up, doc?” Bugs made a puzzled face. “… I have no clue why I just said that, but okay.” He looked back up to Daffy. “the question still remains”

“nothing, it’s just- they didn’t tell me theater class was just formed into a club instead of a class. I never signed up for Music.” Daffy blinked down at his schedule and wiped his glasses just to make sure he wasn’t seeing a smudge.

“eh, and I didn’t sign up for school, yet here we are.” Bugs chuckled at his own joke and looked into one of the classrooms. “this looks like your stop. ‘Mr. Berry’s Studio Art?’”

Daffy glanced at the schedule one last time, checking for the art class and, yet again, making absolutely sure he had music next period. “Yeah, looks like it. See you in music?” he gave a nervous smile to Bugs

“See ya in music.” He started walking backwards for a moment to wave back at Daffy, and nearly ran into some lockers. That dork.

What? Dork? How did he-?

“Daffy!” a familiar voice. Just what he needed right now. He turned around, only to be greeted by Marvin.

“Marvin? Is that you? Oh my god I haven’t seen you in ages!” they went in for a hug, stopped mid-way because people were starting to stare, and just high-fived. “what are you even doing outside of Yew Nork?”

“My family moved here a couple months ago because of the new movie coming out. My brother _says _he’s in it, but I doubt it.” Marvin looked around for a moment. “It looks like there’s room back there for us- boy, has it been a long time.”

The rest of art class went smoothly.

That was a lie. Daffy was practically dying in the back of the class, and he wasn’t laughing. He filled up 2 entire pages with doodles of you-know-who, and Marvin wouldn’t stop teasing him about it. “who’s the lucky guy, Daf?”

“shuddap, Marv.” Even though he was being teased, he couldn’t stop drawing Bugs. He couldn’t _quite_ get his ears right in one drawing, and in another he made the shoulders too broad. Then he reminded himself, yet again, that he was crushing on a stranger, never mind a stranger whose _phone number he’d taken._

Then came music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this fic a while ago now at this point. Next chapter will probably take even longer to come out...  
sorry!


	3. top 10 times i felt terrible oh my god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry jeez i feel bad- read the chapter for more info

heyo!  
so i um  
i fuckeded shit up  
i kinda sorta maybe just a bit,,,, don't care for looney toons anymore???  
don't get me wrong gay people are coming soon (idk if you can follow creators on archive but if you can please consider)  
BUT DON'T FRET!!!  
im putting this fic in the orphanage! if anyone wants to continue it please feel free to do so!! i didn't really have any plan for the fic,  
but next chapter daffy and bugs were gonna go to Speedy's restaurant, bugs gets pizza thats too hot and its a running gag, daffy reveals some stuff about his home life, bugs is non-chalant about not having a home life and being a tv star, [insert running gag], speedy tells them to get married and bugs gets a call from lola. so there!  
again, im so so so so sorry i feel like such a hypocrite!! i curse authors out internally for not updating and now i feel crappy please don't hate me but like hate me if you want--  
Fanboy and Chum Chum fic coming soon or not at all, unfinished "Bugs404" AU is gonna be published just because its my most dramatic work ever.  
thanks for understanding!!

**Author's Note:**

> hMM
> 
> A/N: so sorry there aren't very many words!!! I promise the next chapter will be much longer-


End file.
